


Arcywróg

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Multifandom [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Romance, callron, multifandom - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Sprzeczka nad książką





	

\- Mówiłem Ci! One totalnie piszą o nas! - upierał się blondyn, pokazując palcem kolejne sceny z czytanej książki.

\- Ale przecież ta szkoła magii w niczym nie przypomina naszej. No i my nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi – odparł brunet.

\- Callum, wybraniec, walczący z arcywrogiem i jego blond kompan Aaron, w którym jest na zabój zakochany. To jesteś ty Potter. - powiedział i uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

\- A czy Aaron jest zakochany w Callumie? - spytał brunet spoglądając na mężczyznę zza okularów.

\- Może... - zawahał się lekko - No dobra jest.

\- W takim razie chyba widzę delikatne podobieństwo... - Brunet przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował zadowolonego z siebie blondyna.


End file.
